Orion ja neljä kilpakosijaa
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Okei, Orion on nuori boti, joka on kuuluisa oopperalaulaja, ja kuten nimestä huomaatte, niin hänelle tulee myös neljä kilpakosijaa, kenet Orion valitsee? Tässä tarinassa hahmot muistuttavat Transformers animed hahmoja. Lukekaa ja nauttikaa. Niin ja tässä tarinassa Orion on tyttö.
1. Orion

**Esitely:**

 **Orion Pax: 18 vuotias neito, kuuluisa ooppera laulajatar.**

 **Hot Rod: 18 vuotias mies, Orionin ystävä ja ooppera laulaja.**

 **Megatron: 22 vuotias, lordi Megatron on rikas ja kuuluisa mies.**

 **Sentinel prime: 18 vuotias, Sentimel on paroni ja hyvästä perheestä.**

 **Ultra magnus: 24 vuotias, herttua ja arvostettu henkilö.**

* * *

 _"Tähti on syntynyt! Orion Pax uusi ooppera laulajatar tähti! hän on nousut kaikkien yllätykseksi, varjoista lavalle, ja hurmannut koko yleisön ihastuttavalla äänellään, hunajainen ja satakielen ääni, ja tämä kaunotar on myös hyvä näyttelemään. Loistava suoritus Roomeo ja Juulia näytelmä, oli suuri menestys, Roomeota esitti Hot Rod, nuori mutta taitava laulaja, on täydellinen pari Orion Paxille, joka esitti Juuliaa, koko yleisö oli myyty täysin. Oopperan johtajan mukaan, tämä näytös oli suuri menestys."_

"Aika iso lehti juttu, ja kuten tavallista...toimittajat liiotelevat." Orion tuumi lukiessaan aamulehteä aamupala pöydässä.

"Toisaalta...hienoa että näytelmästä pidettiin." Orion tuumi lisää.

Orion Pax oli orpo bot, kunnes eräs kuuluisa pianisti löysi hänet, ja huomattuaan Orionin laulu lahjat, oli hän adoptoinut hänet, ja opettanut hänelle miten oopperaa lauletaan. Orion oli tehnyt kovasti töitä, ja pääsyt lopulta töihin Ooppera taloon, sillä hän halusi laulaa suurelle yleisölle, hän ei olisi voinut kuvitella, että hänestä tulisi tähti.

"Ajoin kyllä pitää jalat tiukasti maassa, en anna tähteyden nousta päähän," Orion päätti itsekseen.

Orion oli aina toisia kohtaan ystävällinen ja auttava, jos köyhä lapsi pyysi almua, niin Orion antoi kunnon energon rahaa, ja vaikka Orion on luonteeltaan vähän ujo ja vaatimaton, silti hän nauttii lavalla olemisesta.

Hetken päästä Orion meni ooppera talolle harjoittelemaan, seuraavana iltana olisi taas aika esittää Roomeota ja Juuliaa. Harjoitusten jälkeen Hot Rod tuli juttelemaan Orionin kanssa.

Hänen yskityis huoneeseen, huone oli täynnä kukkia ja onnittelu kirjeitä, olipa joukossa pari kutsu korttiakin joihinkin juhliin, ja pari lahja pakettiakin löytyi. Orionin yksityis huone oli hyvin viihtyisä ja kauniisti sisustetut.

"Vautsi! kymmenen kukkaa maljakossa, ja viisi lahja pakettia," Hot Rod sanoi vakuuttuneena.

"Niin ja 15 onnittelu kirjettä, ja kolme kutsukorttia. En olisi voinut uskoa että jo kahden päivän aikana, nousisin näin nopeasti kuuluisaksi." Orion sanoi hymyillen ystävällisesti.

"Joo, sama tällä, olen saanut myös muutamia onnittelu kirjeitä, olemme kuin luodut Roomeo ja Juulia näytelmään, se sopii meille niin hyvin," Hot Rod sanoi hurmaavasti hymyillen, hän oli ihastunut Orioniin, mutta sitä Orion ei vielä tajunnut, sillä Hot Rod ja hän olivat hyvät ystävät.

" Tuota noin...mennäänkö tänään yhdessä syömään? tänne kaupunkiin on avattu uusi ravintola, Tähden lento ravintola," Hot Rod sanoi ja hymyili leveästi, toivoen että Orion suostuisi.

"Kiitos kutsusta, mutta joku toinen kerta, minun pitää osallistua erään Kreivittären kutsuille, minua on pyydetty että laulaisin siellä, ja osallistuisin myös päivällisille." Orion sanoi.

"Ai? no hyvä on, mennään joku toinen kerta siten," Hot Rod sanoi ja yritti peitellä pettymistään.

 _"Äh! Hot Rod! koita ryhdistäytyä, älä näytä hapanta ilmetä, en halua että Orion huomaa, että olen ihastunut hänen...ainakaan vielä."_ Hot Rod ajatteli mielessään.

Myöhemmin Orionin kotona, Orion kiillotti ja vahasi itsensä huolella, ja puki parhaimman huivinsa ylleen. Ja hetken päästä hän oli kreivittären talossa, siellä kreivitär esitteli oikopäätä Orionille kolme kunnia vierasta.

Orion näki kolme miestä, jotka olivat pukeutuneet hienoisiin ja selvästikin parhaisiin viitoihin.

" kultaseni haluan esitellä sinulle nämä herrat sinulle," Kreivitär aloitti.

"Tässä on Herttua Ultra magnus, ja Lordi Megatron, ja Paroni Sentimel prime. Ja hyvät herrat saanen esitellä teille Orion Pax, kuuluisa Ooppera laulajatar." Kreivitär sanoi hyvin kunnioittavasti.

Orionin silmät laajenivat, hän ei voinut uskoa että hän tapaisi kolme kuuluista aatelis miestä, he ovat kaupungin hienointa kermaa.

Hän ja Hot Rod, olivat vain tavallisia esiintyjiä, mutta nämä miehet olivat kyllä parhaimmasta päästä.

Lordi Megatron, sukunsa kolmas lordi, rikas ja kuuluisa. Herttua Ultra magnus, arvostettu mies jolla on suhteita pormestarin kanssa. Paroni Sentimel prime, nuori paroni hyvästä perheestä.

"On suuri ilo tavata teidät," Orion sanoi hämillään.

"Samoin Neiti Orion Pax, on ilo tavata teidät, Sentimel sanoi ja suuteli Orionin kättä.

"Niin...te neiti olette kuuluisa oopperalaulajatar, mukavaa että esinäyte tällä," Ultra magnus sanoi kohteliaasti.

"Aivan, olen samaa mieltä, ja odotan innolla että saamme kuula laulunne," Megatron sanoi ja hymyili niin että hampaat näkyivät.

"Kiitos...olette niin ystävällisiä," Orion sanoi entistäkin hämillään, hän ei millään tahtonut tottua tähän.

Koko juhlaväki kokoontui hetken päästä kirjastoon, jossa oli piano valmiina, Orion soitti ja lauloi samalla kolme laulua, ja yleisö kuunteli hiiren hiljaa.

"Lehdet eivät narranneet, tytöllä on suloinen ääni, ja koko tyttö, on muutenkin soma," Sentimel kuiskasi Ultra magnukselle.

"Totta, hän on hyvä laulamaan." Ultra magnus myönsi.

Orion sai hyvät suosion osoitukset, ja siten päästiin nauttimaan hyvistä Energon aterioista. Orion istui Megatronin vieressä, ja alku ujouden jälkeen, Orion pystyi keskustelemaan hänen kansaan. Megatron oli samaan aikaan että herrasmies, että mysteerillinen.

Kun Orion pääsi viimein kotiin, hän oli aivan väsynyt, mutta tyytyväinen, oli ollut kiva päivä, kun oli pääsyt hienoihin kutsuille. Mutta hän ei voinut aavistaakaan, mitä seuraavat viikot toisivat tullessaan.

* * *

 **Okei, tämä oli tämmöinen esittely, jotta pääsisitte vähän kärryille Orionista, lukekaa myös Meidän Pikkuveli, tarina.**


	2. Orion ja Hot Rod

Seuraavana iltana oli taas aika ooppera laulaa, Orion oli ihan hermona, ja hyvästä syystä, kurkistaessaan verhon takaa, hän näki että Megatron, Sentinel prime, ja Ultra magnus olivat parhaiden aitioiden paikalla.

" En olisi uskonut, että näen heidät taas," Orion sanoi jännittyneenä Hot Rodille.

"Ja minä en olisi uskonut, että sinä tapasit heidät eilen." Hot Rod sanoi.

No esitys alkoi ja taas kerran Orion valloitti yleisön, oopperan johtaja oli tyytyväinen, hän ei aikoisi päästää Orionia pois hänen oopperasta.

 _"Tuo tyttö boti on loistava, hänen ansiota ooppera talosta tulee kuuluisa."_ hän ajatteli itsekseen, ja oli tyytyväinen.

Samana iltana kun Hot Rod palasi kotiin, hän oli syvissä ajatuksissa.

 _" Orion on maailman ihanin neito, minun täytyy ryhdistäytyä, ja yrittää tehdä hänen hyvä vaikutus."_ Hän päätti.

Ja toisaalla lordi Megatron oli juuri palannut kotiin, palvelijat toivottivat hänet tervetulleeksi kotiin, mutta Megatron ei heitä huomannut. Hänellä oli muuta mielessä.

 _" Tuo Orion Pax, tuo ihana laulajatar...niin.. hän on kyllä minun, sillä hän olisi juuri sopiva vaimo minulle."_ Megatron tuumi itsekseen.

Ja Sentinel prime ei saanut millään mielestään Orionia, vaan palasi aina vain uudestaan muistelemaan häntä.

 _"Hän on niin kaunis neito, ja niin täydellisen ihana, olen tavannut monia nuoria ihania neitoja, mutta hän on kyllä helmien helmi."_ Hän tuumi itsekseen, ja hymyili rakastuneena.

Myös Ultra magnus ajatteli Orionia.

 _"Hän on nuori, mutta niin lahjakas, voisiko hän haluta olla kanssani?"_ mieti Ultra magnus.

Seuraavana aamuna, oli Orionin vapaapäivä, Orion oli juuri nauttinut aamiaista, ja otti vastaan lähetyksiä, oli kukkia ja kirjeitä, ja muutama lahja.

Myös Ultra magnus, Sentinel prime, ja Megatron olivat lähettäneet lahjoja.

Megatronilta oli tullut kirje ja tummanpunaisia ruusuja. Kirjeessä luki näin: _Onnea upeasta esityksestä._

Ultra magnus oli puolestaan lähettänyt valkoisia ja vaaleanpunaisia ruusuja, ja hänen kirjeessään luki näin: _Nämä ruusut ovat vain teitä varten, piristäköön ne päiväänne._

Ja Sentinel, oli puolestaan lähettänyt suklaa rasian, yhden punaisen ruusun, ja kutsukortin, siinä luki näin: _Minun on kunnia kutsua teidät Orion Pax, huomisiin tanssiaisiin, jotka järjestetään minun talossani._

"Voi miten ystävällisiä he olivatkaan, ja minun pitää vastata Paroni Sentinel primen kutsuun, menen mielelläni tanssimaan, sillä en ole ikinä ollut tanssiaisissa." Orion tuumi iloisena.

Mutta siten Orion yllättyi huomatessaan, että myös Hot Rod oli lähettänyt lahjan hänelle, lemmikki kukka kimpun.

"Mitä nyt? miksi Hot Rod lähetää minulle kukkia, toisaalta...lemmikit ovat minun lempikukkia," Orion tuumi että hämstyneenä, että iloisena.

Myöhemmin Orion lähti ostoksille kaupungin, ja samalla hän törmäsi Hot Rodiin,

"Kas Hei Hot Rod," Orion sanoi hymyillen.

"Hei Orion, tulisitko kanssa nyt tänään syömään?" Hot Rod kysyi naama aavistuksen verran punaisena.

"Toki, nyt minulla on sopivasti aikaa," Orion sanoi, ja niin he menivät syömään. Ravintolassa Hot Rod tarjosi koko aterian, hän jopa tilasi parasta Energon viiniä, mitä menusta löytyi.

"Ei sinun nyt tarvitse," Orion sanoi hämillään.

"Pötyä, vain paras kelpaa kauniille...siis hyvälle ja kauniille neidolle, joka on hyvä ystäväni." Hot Rod sanoi ja hänellä oli vaikeuksia salata tyytyväisyyttään, nyt hän pääsisi tekemään vaikutuksen.

"Muuten, kiitos niistä kukista, mistä tiesit että lemmikit ovat suosikki kukkiani?" Orion kysyi.

"No...en tiennyt, mutta ne olivat niin sieviä kukkia, että ajattelin että pidät niistä, mutta kivaa että valitsin juuri ne oikeat." Hot Rod sanoi hymy korvissa.

"No olet tosi ystävällinen, ja kovin huomaavainen, olen iloinen siitä että olet ystäväni." Orion sanoi hymyillen, ja Hot Rod säteili onnesta.

Pian he pääsivät syömään, ja koko ajan Hot Rod oli herrasmies Orionille, ja Orion oli kovin otettu Hot Rodin hyvästä käytöksestä. Eikä hän aavistanut sitä että Hot Rod oli rakastunut häneen, mutta hauskaa heillä oli. Vähän Hot Rod tuli kateelliseksi, kun Orion kertoi Sentinel primen kutsuneen hänet juhliinsa.

"Pidä varasi, olen kuulut huhuja, että hän on oikea naisten naurattaja." Hot Rod varoitti.

"Älä huoli, kyllä minä pärjään, Orion vakuutti.

"Muuten...kun kuulin sinun ensikerran laulavan, oli täysin myyty, en ole kuulut kenenkään laulavan yhtä ihanasti kuin sinä, toivon vain että saat jatkossakin pääroolin, tai oikeastaan toivottavasti me molemmat saame jatkossa pääroolit," Hot Rod sanoi ja katsoi Orionia silmiin.

"No se on kokonaan johtajan päätös, mutta älä toki liikaa imartele minua, en halua ylpistyä, ja minulla on vain ollut onnea," Orion sanoi vaatimattomasti.

"Ah! et ole vain kaunis vaan vaatimaton, kuin niityn kuka joka tuulessa hellästi huojuu," Hot Rod runoili.

"Voi sinua," Orion sanoi punastuneena ja naurahti heleästi. Hetkenpäästä Orionin oli mentävä kotiin, hänen oli aika harjoitella laulamista, seuraavaa päivää varten.

Hot Rod oli tyytyväinen, Orion selvästikin viihtyi hänen kanssaan. Mutta kaikki tämä olisi vasta alkua.


	3. Orion ja Sentinel

Seuraavana iltapäivänä Orion osallistui Sentinel primen tanssiaisiin, Sentinel asui hienossa suku kartanossa, siinä oli kaksi kerrosta, ja komea puutarha, jossa oli suihkulähde.

Orion oli hyvin vakuuttunut ja ihmeissään näin loisteliasta paikasta, hän kun oli syntyperältään tavallinen boti. Paroni Sentinel prime itse, oli Orionia vastassa, hänellä oli yllän hieno kultainen viita, ja maireasti hymyillen, hän opasti Orionin oli koristeltu kynttilöillä, jotka kimmelsivät kristallien loisteessa, ja marmori latia kimmelsi kauniina ja houkuttelevana.

'  
Monet botit kumarsivat paronin nähdessään. Ja Sentinel tervehti heitä ystävällisesti takaisin.

"Oli hyvin ystävällistä, kutsua minut juhliin," Orion sanoi.

"Oi minusta taas oli erittäin hienoa että tulite tänne," Sentinel vastasi, ja tarjosi energon viiniä Orionille.

Orion viihtyi hyvin juhlissa, oli energon herkkuja, ihanaa musiikkia, ja vieraat olivat kovin ystävällisiä hänelle. Erityisesti Sentinel, juhlien isäntä, oli erityisen huomaavainen Orionille, hän tanssi Orionin kanssa, ja varmisti vähän väliä että Orionilla oli kaikki hyvin.

Mutta välillä Sentinel meni muiden vieraiden luokse, joko kerskumaan saavutuksillaan, tai flirttailemaan muiden neitojen kanssa. Mutta Orionia hän ei kertaakaan unohtanut.

Ja Orion keskusteli välillä muiden botien kanssa, lopulta Orionin oli aika mennä kotiin.

"Jo lähdet? kello on vasta 19.00. et voi vielä mennä." Sentinel sanoi.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta minulla on harjoitukset huomenna, minun on oltava virkeä huomenna," Orion sanoi kohteliaasti.

"No hyvä on, oli mukavaa kun olitte tällä," Sentinel sanoi, ja suuteli Orionin kättä.

"Kiitos, minulla oli hauskaa." Orion vastasi ja lähti kotiin.

Seuraavana aamuna Orion harjoitteli ahkerasti muiden ooppera koelekojensa kanssa, oli aika esittää uusi näytelmä, ja kaiken piti olla valmista kolmen viikon päästä, Orionilla ei olisi aikaa mihinkään juhliin, ei ennen kuin uusi esitys, olisi esitetty ensi illassa.

Kun tauolla Orion kertoi Hot Rodille eilisistä juhlista, niin Hot Rod tunsi pientä kateutta, ei siksi että Orion oli juhlissa, vaan se että Sentinel prime oli tanssinut Orionin kanssa.

Mutta Hot Rod yritti olla näyttämättä sitä.

Viikko meni, nopeasti ja Sentinel prime kutsui Orionin taas uusin tanssiaisiin kutsuille, sen lisäksi Megatron oli kutsunut Orionin päivällisille, ja Ultra magnus puutarha juhliin.

Onneksi nämä juhlat olivat vasta neljän viikon päästä, ja onneksi ne eivät olleet samoina päivinä.

"Ja arvaa mitä Hot Rod?" sanoi Orion, joka halusi Hor Rodin olevan perillä hänen asioistaan.

"Saan kutsua mukaani yhden seuralaisen, Sentinel prime juhliin, haluatko tulla mukaani?" Orion kysyi toiveikkaana, hän halusi että Hot Rod pääsisi myös mukaan juhliin.

"No toki, en olekaan ennen ollut hienoissa juhlissa." Hot Rod sanoi, ja oli iloinen että Orion halusi hänet mukaansa.

"Olet niin kiva," Orin sanoi ja halasi ystäväänsä. HOt Rod muuttui kasvoiltaan punaiseksi.

 _"No niin Hot Rod...älä pyörry nyt."_ Hän ajatteli.

Samana päivänä, Orion oli ostoksilla, ja erässä kahvilassa hän törmäsi Ultra magnuskseen, he vaihtoivat pari sanaa kahvilassa, ja erosivat siten. Ja kolme viikon päästä, oli uuden oopperan esitys, ja Orion oli niin jännittynyt ja keskittynyt esiintymään, ettei huomannut aitiossa Megatronia, joka hymyili tyytyväisen näköisenä.

Ja lopulta tuli se ilta, jolloin Orion ja Hot Rod menivät Sentinel primen juhliin. Orion esitteli iloisena Hot Rodin Sentinelille. Nämä kaksi kättelivät toisiaan, ja tervehtivät toisiaan ystävällisesti. Mutta kumpikin näki toisensa vihollisina.

Orion ei huomannut mitään, vaan tanssi Hot Rodin ja Sentinel primen kanssa vuorollaan. Vähän hän kyllä ihmetteli miesten kireitä hymyjä, aina kun nämä kaksi näkivät toisensa, mutta ei miettinyt sitä liikaa. Vaan nautti täysin juhlista.


	4. Megatron ja Ultra mangus

Seuraavana päivänä, Orion oli puistossa kävelyllä, hän halusi rentoutua rankan harjoitusten jälkeen, ennen Megatronin juhlia. Jotka järjestetään tänä.

Orion ei huomannut, että Megatron ja Ultra magnus olivat myös puistossa. Ja hyvä että he olivat siellä, sillä yhtäkkiä, joku taskuvaras, ryösti Orionin laukun, jota hän kantoi aina mukanaan. Varas lähti nauraen pakoon.

"Apua! Varas!" Orion huusi hädissään, kukaan ei ehtinyt tajuta mitään, kaikki paitsi Megatron ja Ultra magnus, he juoksivat yhtä aikaa rosvon kimpuun, ja saivat palautetuksi Orionin laukun.

"Kiitos kovasti," Orion sanoi helpottuneena, kun hänen laukku oli taas turvassa.

"Ei tuo mitään, hyvä että olimme lähettyvillä, vai mitä Lordi Megatron?" Ultra magnus kysyi, ja puhdisti pölyt ympäriltään.

"Kyllä vain. No Orion Pax, me tapaamme myöhemmin...siihen asti näkemiin," Megatron sanoi ja meni menojaan.

Vielä samana päivänä, lehtimies teki juttua siitä, kuinka kuuluisan Ooppera laulajattaren laukku varastettiin, ja kuinka kaksi herrasmiestä, sai rosvon kiinni.

Ja vähäsen myöhemmin, Orion pukeutui parhaaseen huiviin, mitä hänellä oli, Lordi Megatron oli hieno herra, joten hänen luona piti olla edukseen.

Megatron oli itse henkilö kohtaisesti lähettänyt vaununsa noutamaan Orionin suurin päivällis kutsuille.

Megatronin asunto, oli suuri kartano, se oli paljon komeampi kuin Sentinel prime asunto. Ruokasali oli koristeltu loisteliaasti, ja vaikka salia koristikin vähän tummempi sävy, niin kynttilät toivat kevennystä ilmapiiriin.

Megatron esitteli Orionille Paroni Starscreamin, hän oli Megatronin uskollinen ystävä, ja liike kumppani.

Ja päivällisillä, Orion sai ruokailla Megatronin vieressä. Energon ruoka oli oikein maukasta, siihen kuului alkuruoka, kaksi pääruokaa, ja yksi jälkiruoka.

"Oli oikein ystävällistä kun kutsuitte minun tänne, mutta miksi ihmeessä lähetitte omat vaununne minua hakemaan?" Orion kysyi Megatronilta, kun he nautiskelivat energon piirakkaa, makean öljykastikkeen kera.

"No Rakas Orion Pax, minusta oli mukavaa, kun järjestin teille kyydin, oma asuntoni on kaupungin ulkopuolella, eikä teidän laisenne hieno neito, sovi väsyttää itseänne kävelemällä." Megatron seliti.

"Hmmm...olette oikeassa," Orion Pax myönsi hetken mietittyään. Kun juhlat olivat ohi, ja vieraat lähteneet, samoin kuin Orion. Niin Megatron jutteli vielä Starscreamin kanssa.

"Orion selvästi viihtyi juhlissani, mutta huomasin että osa palvelijoistani nyrpisteli hänelle nenää, ja olen varma siitä, että Orion huomasi sen." Megatron sanoi happamasti.

"Totta Sir, mutta oletteko varma siitä? että Orion on oikea tyttö teille?" Starscream kysyi varovasti.

"Kyllä, olen siitä varma!" Megatron sanoi.

Kotona Orion muisteli hyvillään Megatronin kutsuja, ja yritti unohtaa palvelijoiden outoa nyrpeää katsetta.

 _"He kai tietävät, että en ole aatelinen, vaan tavallinen laulajatar."_ Hän tuumi.

Seuraavana aamun lehdessä, oli juttua tuosta hävyttömästä laukku varkaudesta. Hot Rod oli kovin harmissaan siitä, että ei ollut silloin paikalla, Orion taas puolestaan oli iloinen, kun varas oli saatu kiinni.

Ja Iltapäivänä Orion osallistui Ultra magnuksen puutarha kutsuille. Aurinko paistoi, ja puutarhan kukkaset tuoksuivat, ja tarjoilu pöydissä, oli tarjolla, Energon teetä, ja energon leivosia.

"Aivan ihanaa!" Orion sanoi haltioissaan Ultra magnukselle. Kun he joivat yhdessä teetä, ja juttelivat.

"Nämä juhlat ovat niin ihanat, ja teidän kartanonne on yhtä upea kuin Megatronilla," Orion sanoi kohteliaasti.

"Kiitos Neiti Orion, olen iloinen että viihdytte näissä juhlissa," Ultra magnus sanoi ja hymyili.

" Jos ette pane pahaksenne, niin haluaisin kysyä? oletteko jo kihloissa?" Ultra magnus kysyi.

"Oi en, en ole vielä harkinnut avioliitoa," Orion sanoi punastuen, sillä hän ei todellakaan ollut harkinnut sitä.

"No sinulla on vielä aikaa," Ultra magnus sanoi, ja poimi yhden ruusun Orionille.

"Kas tässä, kaunis kukka kauniille neidolle," Ultra magnus sanoi, ja taas Orion punastui.

Juhlat olivat oikein mukava, mutta siten seurasi kokonainen viikko kovaa ahertamista Orionille, ja eräänä päivänä posti toi Orionille ison yllätyksen.

* * *

 **Okei! Nyt olette tutustuneet Orionin kilpakoisoihin, kuka on teidän mielestänne sopiva hänelle?**


	5. Yllätys!

**Anteeksi että saitte odottaa jatkoa, ja haluan vielä muistuttaa tässä nyt, niin kuka sopisi teidän mielestänne Orionin puolisoksi? Voitte käydä äänestämässä sen minun Profiilissa.**

* * *

Kolmen päivän päästä, Orion sai postien mukana ison yllätyksen, neljä vaalean punaista kirjekuorta. Orion tiesi että ne olivat lemmen kirjeitä, ne olivat nyt muotia, lähettää rakastetulleen lemmen viestiä.

"Ketkä ovat lähettäneet minulle lemmen viestiä?" Orion ihmetteli ja kädet täristen jännityksestä, hän avasi ensimmäisen kirjeen.

Ensimmäinen kirje oli kirjoitettu tyylikkäästi kultakirjaimilla,

 _Oi Orion neito kaunoinen, ihana olet ja sievin, nyt sen minä sinulle tunnustan,olet minun ihastukseni sinä vain. Terveisin Lordi Megatron._

Orion avasi punastuneena seuraavan kirjeen.  
Tämä kirje tuoksui ruusulle, ja sekin oli kirjoitettu kultaisin kirjaimin.

 _Ah! Orion Pax, kun sinut ensimmäistä kertaa näin, tiesin että olet minun neito, siksi kirjoitan tämän kirjeen. Kunnioittaen sinun Sentinel prime._

Orion nielaisi, ja avasi kolmannen kirjeen. Tämä kirje oli kirjoitettu punaisella musteella.

 _Rakastaa...ei Rakasta...rakastaa...vain tämän minä sinulle haluan sanoa, minä rakastan sinua. syvästi rakastaen Ultra magnus._

Orion tunsi pienen paniikin nousevan pintaan, mutta rohkeasti hän avasi viimeisen kirjeen.

Ken tuo ihana neito on? se minun suurin onneni on, jos sallit sen, että olla saan sinun omasi, Oi Orion, sinä olet ihanin ja suloisin neito. Alekirjoitus: Hot Rod.  
Nyt Orion meni täysin paniikkiin, naama punaisena hän käveli kiihdyksissä ympäri huonetta.

"Ei voi olla totta! miten ihmeessä olen saanut neljä viestiä, juuri Megatronilta, Sentinel primeltä, ja Ultra magnkukselta? ja Hot Rod...me olemme vain ystäviä," Orion sanoi itsekseen.

Mutta siten hän veti vähäsen henkeä, ja rupesi vähäsen miettimään.

 _"Niin...en ole tainnut huomata sitä, he ovat kaikki minun ihastuneet...tosi outoa että minulla kesti kauan se tajuta...ja miten pitkään tätä on jatkunut? kuinka tyhmä minä olenkaan, kun en ole huomannut sellaista."_ Orion tuumi.

Ja alkoi kerrata mielessään ne kaikki hetket, joita hän oli viettänyt näiden miesten seurassa.

 _"Aivan...minun olisi pitänyt tajuta, että kutsujen takana on myös jotain muutakin, ja eikä se mikään yllätys ole jos Hot Rod on minun rakastunut, olen kuulut että sellaista voi satua ystävien kesken."_ Orion tuumi.

Mutta nyt hänen oli aika miettiä, miten vastaisi näihin kirjeisiin. Samassa joku soitti ovikelloa.

 _"Kuka kumma?"_ Orion tuumi, ja meni katsomaan kuka oli ovella. Ja yllätys! Sentinel prime oli ovella.

"Hei Neiti Orion Pax, kaunis päivä tänään," Sentinel prime sanoi hymy maireana.

"Oi hei vain Paroni Sentinel prime, mukava nähdä taas," Orion sanoi hyvin hermostuneena. Hän kyllä arvasi mistä oli kyse.

Samassa paikalle tuli Hot Rod, mutta Orion ja Sentinel eivät nähnet häntä. Hot Rod rypisti otsaa.

 _"Mitä tuo tällä tekee?"_ Hot Rod ajatteli haapamanna.

"Niin Neiti Orion Pax, tulen nyt heti asiaan, tulin vain kysymään, saitko kirjeeni?" Sentinel prime kysyi, ja hymyili oikein maireasti.

"Kyllä," Orion vastasi.

"No nyt haluan kysyä...Orion Pax...tulisitteko vaimokseni?" Sentinel prime kysyi ja polvistui Orionin eteen. Ennen kuin Orion ehti mitään sanoa. Hot Rod astui esiin.

"hei! minä tulin kosimaan Orionia!" Hot Rod sanoi vihaisena, ja tunsi itsensä samalla ääliöksi, hän käyttäytyi kuin mikäkin tyhmä.

"No minä ehdin ensin," Sentinel prime vastasi ylimielisesti.

"Ai entä jos minut lasketaan mukaan, oli itsekin tullut kosimaan Orionia." Sanoi Megatron, joka oli tullut omissa vaunuissaan, tapaamaan Orionia.

"Sama tällä," sanoi Ultra magnus, joka myös oli tullut paikalle.

Orion oli sanaton, hänellä oli neljä kilpakosijaa, ja he kaikki tuijottivat toisiaan tyrmistyneenä, ja siten Orionia.

"No Orion, olet saanut itsellesi kosijoita," Ultra magnus totesi.

"Joten kenet valitset?" hän lisäsi.

Orion huokaisi syvään.

"O-o-olen pahoillani, mutta en ole vielä harkinnut naimisiin menemisessä, ja jos minun pitäisi valita joku teistä, niin en tiedä vielä...en todellakaan." Orin sanoi ja sulki oven.

Kosijat tuijottivat toisiaan, ja hajaantuivat eri suuntiin.

 _"Murrr! se oli niin lähellä, niiin lähellä!"_ Sentinel prime ajatteli vihaisena.

 _"Voi itkujen itku! miksi tässä kävi näin? minulla ei ole mitään mahdollisuutta, pärjätä kolmen rikkaan botin kanssa."_ Hot Rod ajateli hyvin apeana.

 _" Tämä oli odottamaton käänne...mutta jos pelaan korttini oikein...saatan päästä voittajaksi."_ Megatron tuumi istuessaan vaunuissa.

 _"arvasin tämän, en ole ainoa joka on kiinnostunut Orionista."_ Ultra magnus ajatteli itsekseen.

Orion puolestaan oli aivan neuvoton, mitä hänen oli nyt tehtävä? Hän ei ollut valmis avioon, ja eikä hän tiennyt kenet valita.

 _"Minun pitää harkita asiaa."_ hän tuumi.


	6. Vaikea valinta osa 1

Orion veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä, hänen piti harkita asiaa, halusiko hän mennä naimisiin, niinpä hän keskusteli asiasta adoptio isänsä kanssa tästä.

Hänen mielestään Orion oli jo naimaikäinen, ja hänen piti todellakin harkita avioliitoa.

"Mutta kenet minä valitsen?" Orion sanoi.

" Lordi Megatron...hän on rikas ja kuuluisa botti, mutta hän on vähän pelottava myös, ja hänen palvelusväkensä, ei oikein pitänyt minusta, kun kävin hänen luonaan viimeksi...Paroni Sentinel prime taas puolestaan...hän on saman ikäinen kuin minä, ja hän tulee hyvin hienosta perheestä, mutta hän vaikuttaa myös kovin itse rakkaalta... Herttua Ultra magnus, hän taas on hyvin kuuluisa ja hänellä on suhteita pormestariin... Ja Hot Rod on myös saman ikäinen kuin minä," Orion sanoi mietteliäänä.

"Mieti rauhassa, ja päätä siten." Orionin adoptio isä vain sanoi.

Seuraavana aamuna, tuli uutisia oopperatalosta, siellä oli sattunut pieni vesivahinko ja paikkojen korjaamiseen ja kuivaamiseen, menisi noin viikko tai kaksi.

"Esityksiä ei voi pitää, mutta näyttelijöiden on harjoiteltava joka päivä." Oopperan omistaja sanoi.

Orion teki työtä käskettyä ja harjoitteli ahkerasti äänen avaamista, siihen meni koko aamupäivä. Myöhemmin hän meni puistoon, hänen piti tavata Hot Rod puiston teko järvellä, sinne oli tuotu tyylikkäitä ja romanttisia soutuveneitä.

Yhdessä he menivät soutelemaan.

Orion istui veneen perässä, pidellen sievää auringon varjoa päänsä päällä. Ja Hot Rod souteli.

"Olen pahoillani siitä eilisestä, en olisi saanut suuttua sillä lailla." Hot Rod sanoi nolona.

" ei se mitään, en kuitenkaan tiennyt että olet ihastunut minuun." Orion sanoi ujosti hymyillen.

"No...olen ollut ihastunut sinuun jo siitä lähtien, kun tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran Oopperassa." Hot Rod tunnusti.

"Niinkö? no...olet aina ollut minua kohtaan niin mukava, ja olen niin iloinen että ystävystymme." Orion sanoi entistä ujompana.

"Nooo...me emme taida vähään aikaan esiintyä oopperassa vai kuinka?" Hot Rod sanoi nopeasti, vaihtaakseen puheen aihetta.

"Niinpä, kukaan ei ole saanut vielä selville, mistä johtui tuo vesi vahinko." Orion sanoi.

Soutelun jälkeen, Hot rod saattoi Orionin kotiin. Heidän tietämätään, Sentinel prime oli vakoillut heitä koko ajan.

 _"Jos tuo maalais tollo luulee voitavansa minut, niin erehtyypä pahoin."_ hän tuumi itsekseen. Samana iltana hän lähetti Orionille kutsun hänen luokseen teelle.

Jatkuu...


	7. Vaikea valinta osa 2

Seuravana päivänä Hot Rod oli kaupungilla hoitamassa asioitaan, kun hän törmäsi Sentinel primen,

"Kas vain, itse Hot Rod, Neiti Orionin kilpakosija." Sentinel sanoi ivallisesti.

"Mitä haluat, arvon Sentinel prime." Hot Rod sanoi ja eikä voinut sille mitään, että tuo itserakas tyyppi suututti häntä, Sentinel selvästikin haastoi riitaa hänen kanssaan.

"Herra Paroni Sentinel prime sinulle," Sentinel prime sanoi nenä pystyssä.

"Ja mitä haluan on se, että unohda Orion Pax, sillä minä olen se joka vie hänet naimisiin." Sentinel lisäsi.

"Orion itse päättää siitä," Hot Rod murisi.

"Niin...tiedän sen tyhmä, mutta minä voitan." Sentinel sanoi ja meni matkoihinsa. Hot Rod oli raivoissaan.

 _"Turha luulo hölmö!"_ hän ajatteli.

* * *

Samana iltana Orion ja Hot Rod osallistuivat eräisiin tanssiaisiin, juhlissa oli mukana myös...yllätys yllätys, Sentinel prime.

Sentinel oli koko ajan Orionin kimpussa, hän ei jättänyt tyttö parkaa hetkeksikään rauhaan, hän kerskui ja flirttaili koko ajan, ja monta kertaa oli Hot Rodilta

mennä maltti, hän ei saanut kertaakaan olla kaksin Orionin kanssa, ja Orion tunsi olonsa kovin vaivautuneeksi, ilmassa oli selvästikin suuria paineita.

Ultra magnus ja Megatron olivat myös mukana juhlissa, he kylläkin ymmärsivät jättää Orionin rauhaan, mutta he seurasivat koko tilannetta sivusta.

" Voi Hot Rod raukkaa, hänellä ei ole mitään mahdollisuutta Sentinel primen kanssa, oikein sääliksi käy." Ultra magnus pudistellen päätään.

"Niin...ja tuo nuori Paroni, jos hän luulee saavansa itselleen tyttöystävän tuolla lailla, niin hän erehtyy pahan kerran," Megatron sanoi ja joi viiniä happamana, hän oli kovin tyrmistynyt siitä, että Sentinel käyttäytyi tuolla lailla virallisissa juhlissa.

Muita neitoja tuo käytös ei näyttänyt haittaavan, kun Sentinel primen tuli keikaroimaan ja pokkuroimaan heille, mutta heti kun hän taas meni Orionin luokse, niin muut tyttö tulivat katelisiksi.

Ja kun Orion pääsi viimein kotiin, oli hän aivan lopen väsynyt.

"Sentimel on kyllä kiva...mutta hän ei ole kyllä minun tyyppiäni." Hän tuumi väsyneenä.

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Hot Rod tuli Orionin luokse harjoittelemaan, kun he pitivät pienen tauon, Orion ehdotti että huomenna hän tulisi Hot Rodin luokse harjoittelemaan.

"Ei se oikein käy, sinä asut omassa talossa, minä taas kerrostalossa, laulumme sataa häiritä muita naapureita, minunkin täytyy aina laulaa hillitysti." Hot Rod sanoi.

"Voi sepä sääli," Orion sanoi.

"Niin...Ai niin joo! Unohdin ihan...Kas tässä minulla on pieni lahja sinulle." Hot Rod sanoi ja antoi Orionille pienen paketin.  
Paketissa oli hieno hajuvesi pullo.

"Voi Hot Rod, kiitos kovasti." Orion sanoi iloisena.

" Ei tuo mitään," Hot Rod sanoi punastellen, vaikka tuo pullo maksoi aika paljon, sitä ei hän kertonut Orionille.

Myöhemmin iltapäivällä, Orion käveli puistossa, ja tapasi siellä Ultra magnuksen. He jäivät juttelemaan vähäksi aikaa.

" Tuota noin...huomasin eilen juhlissa, että Paroni Sentinel prime oli kovin takertuva teitä kohtaan." Ultra magnus sanoi, hänen oli pakko ottaa se puheeksi, hän halusi varmistua oliko Orion kunnossa.

"Niin...hän haluaa olla kansani, ja Hot Rod...huomasin kyllä että hän oli vähäsen kateellinen." Orion sanoi punastuen, hän ei tiennyt että Ultra magnus oli ollut mukana juhlissa.

"Niin...toivon että tieto siitä, että sinulla on ollut neljä kilpakosija,ei tulisi tietoon lehdistölle. En halua että siitä nousisi iso meteli, joutuisit turhan takia vaikeuksiin." Ultra magnus sanoi.

"Sitä minäkin toivon." Orion myönsi.

"Noh noh, älähän nyt, kyllä kaikki järjestyy vielä." Ultra magnus lohdutti, ja tämän keskustelun jälkeen, Ultra magnus ja Orion menivät eri suuntiin.

Kun Orion oli menossa kotiin, alkoi yllättäen satamaan vettä. Orion olisi varmasti kastunut litimäräksi, ellei Megatronin vaunut, olisi sattumalta pysähtyneet Orionin kohdalla.

Megatron pyysi Orionia nousemaan kyytiin.

"Vien sinut kotiin." hän sanoi.

Orion ei olisi halunnut vaivata Megatronia, mutta ei hän halunnut myöskään kastua, joten hän kiipesi kyytiin.

Orionin luona, Orion tarjosi teetä Megatronille. Ja teen jälkeen, Megatron sanoi Orionille, että jos joku rupeaa ahdistelemaan häntä, niin hän pistää sille lopun.

"Kiitos, olette hyvin ystävällinen." Orion sanoi kohteliaasti.

 _"Aivan kuten Ultra magnus,"_ Orion lisäsi mielessään.

Samana iltana, Orion alkoi taas miettiä, hänen oli pikku hiljaa tehtävä päätös, kenen kanssa hän menisi naimisiin? **Jos** hän menisi.


	8. Häät!

Koko yön satoi vettä, mutta aamun mennessä oli taas auringoista, Orion oli hyvällä tuulella, hän leipoi energon pikkuleipiä, mutta siten hän huomasi myös ajattelevan kovasti myös Hot Rodia, Orion yllättyi siitä kovasti, ja kyllä hänen oli pako myöntää se, että Hot Rod oli oikein komea ja ystävällinen botti.

Orion hymyili ja lauloi tyytyväisenä, sää oli niin upea. Samassa oopperantalon johtaja soitti, ja ilmoitti että korjaus työt olivat edenneet odotettua nopeammin, joten jo 5 päivänpäästä pystyttäisiin taas esiintymään, Orion oli siitä iloinen.

Ja niin Oopperatalo oli viiden päivän päästä valmis, ja alettiin harjoitella uuterasti, kolmen päivän päästä olisi oopperatalon avajaiset.

Ja kovan harjoituksen jälkeen, johtaja osallistui eräisiin juhliin, jotka oli järjestänyt yksi hänen varakaista ystävistään, jotka arvostivat oopperaa. Orion ja Hot Rod olivat niissä mukana. Johtaja oli vaatinut sitä.

Ja juhlissa oli tietysti mukana Sentinel prime, joka taas kerran keikaroi Orionin kimpussa. Ja pahaksi onneksi, joku toimitaja näki tuon ja kirjoitti seuraavan aamun lehteen tällaisen jutun: Paroni Sentinel prime, ja neiti Orion Pax, on nähty juhlissa yhdessä.

Hot Rod pahoitti mielensä kovasti, kun hän luki lehdestä tuon uutisen.

 _"Miksi en mennyt väliin? nyt se roisto vie Orionin kokonaan."_ hän ajateli surkeana.

Harjoituksissa, Hot Rodin laulamisesta ei tahtonut tulla mitään.

Hän vain ajatteli Orionia.

"Mikä sinulla on?" Orion kysyi, kun harjoituksista pidettiin tauko.

"Oletko rakastunut siihen Paroniin? minä näin sen lehti jutun." Hot Rod sanoi masentuneena.

"Voi en tietenkään, en minä ole hänestä kiinnostunut. vaan... sinusta." Orion sanoi posket punaisena.

Sen kuultuaan, Hot Rodin itseluottamus nousi, ja hän oli haljeta riemusta. Nyt hän ties että Orion piti hänestä.

Ja pian pidettiin oopperan avajaiset, ja suuri ooppera esitys, katsomo oli ääriä myöten täynnä, ja Orin lauloi niin upeasti, että suosion osoituksista, ei tahtonut tulla loppua.

Ja samana iltana Hot Rod kosi Orionia, ja Orion joka nyt tiesi kenet valitsisi, myöntyi ilo mielin Hot Rodin vaimoksi.

"Ihanko totta? tu-tuletko oikeasti vaimokseni?" Hot Rod sanoi, eikä voinut hillitä riemuaan.

"Kyllä, nyt olen varma siitä." Orion sanoi varmana. Ja niin rakastavaiset suutelivat toisiaan, ja päättivät mennä mahdollisimman pian naimisiin.

Kun tieto Hot Rodin, ja Orionin kihlauksesta tuli tietoon, koko ooppera väki onnitteli nuortaparia, ja lehdetkin siitä kirjoittelivat.

Kun Sentinel prime kuuli uutiset, hän pahastui niin paljoin asiasta, että hän lähti matkoille kahdeksi viikoksi.

Megatron oli kyllä harmissaan, kun ei saanutkaan Orionia, mutta hän käyttäytyi, arvonsa mukaan, eikä tehnyt tästä mitään isoa numeroa. Vaan lähetti Orionille onnen toivotukset.

Ja Ultra magnus kävi itse henkilö kohtaisesti, onnitelemassa Orionia, ja Hot Rodia. Ja heidän välilleen muodostui hyvä ystävyys.

Puoli vuota myöhemmin, Hot Rod ja Orion menivät naimisiin, ja kun Orionista tuli äiti, hän lopetti ooppera esiintymiset. Hot Rod puolestaan ryhtyi kotiopettajaksi.

Ultra magnus meni aikanaan myös naimisiin, pormestarin serkun kanssa. Megatron myös meni naimisiin, erään rikkaan kauppiaan tyttären kanssa. Ja Sentinel prime pysyi aika pitkään poika miehenä, kunnes hän viimein meni erään kreivittären tyttären kanssa naimisiin.

Joten kaikki elivät onnellisina elämänsä loppun asti

Loppu.

* * *

 **Kiitos kaikille, jotka luitte tämän.**


End file.
